


Burgeoning, Hopeless Romantics

by Lindz (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Wedding, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lindz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a simple wedding, relativity devoid of cliché. But it's no less romantic than any other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burgeoning, Hopeless Romantics

**Author's Note:**

> Lucien - Aph Luxembourg

It's a relatively simple affair. They opt for the smaller of the two banquet rooms in a local hotel. There are no flower girls, there's no Canon in D accompanying them down the aisle, and there are only a dozen or so guests present.

The simplicity is not, as the sarcastic remarks suggest, an attempt to lessen the financial burden of the wedding. Really. They weren't selective with their guests, after their families and their few closest friends, who are they missing ? They're not exactly social butterflies, after all.

The ceremony too, is simple. They don't make a grand entrance, unless Lily escorting Vash down the aisle, and Laura escorting Lars, could somehow be considered grand. And honestly, none of them would. The emotion of the event got to Laura, and her eyes watered as she paraded down the aisle alongside Lars.

Vash and Lars do write their own vows, and it's all so terribly romantic, but they don't read them at the ceremony. Despite the modest size of their guestlist, it still feels too public to share them. They both put pen to paper, and came up with something, but neither felt that they could properly articulate it to anyone but each other. So they chose to go the standard _"do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband ?"_ route, and neither felt that they hadn't made the most of their moment when all was said and done.

During the meal, between the starter of soup or salad and the main course of chicken or beef, there's a pause for speeches. Lily goes first, with perhaps an overly sentimental address, and everything she says is both loving and embarrassing.  She means well, and nothing she says creates any sort of awkward atmosphere in the view of the guests, but nevertheless Vash sinks downwards in his chair, red in the face.

Almost immediately, he gains some perspective, and sees how much worse it could have been when Lucien decides to speak for Lars. Best man's speeches always have a bit of playful teasing in them, and likewise the relationship between brothers often has much of the same, but Vash is grateful that his sister at least aimed for something sweet, and didn't dare bring up stories of when he and Lars first started dating. It's an off-the-cuff remark and it might not have been planned, but Lucien mentions, right in front of their friends and family, that when they first got together, Lars and Vash only intended for it to be a one night stand. The guests laugh it off, either taking it as a joke or believing it to be so like them. But the rest of the wedding party don't find it all that funny, and the waiters are asked to hurry with the main course, if they can, and Lars silently vows to get Lucien back, should he marry.

The day continues on, fading into night, and with the band set up, it comes time to work off their meal. The band plays the opening bars of _'Can't Help Falling In Love'_ by Elvis Presley, and Vash and Lars walk hand in hand onto the middle of the floor for their first dance.

Vash thinks he should feel silly dancing in front of everyone, at least he thought he was going to, back when they practiced in the kitchen together. They'd sway happily until Vash missed a step and was brought out of the mood, knowing that if he couldn't master it when it was just the two of them on the familiar checkered tiles of home, he never would in a ballroom in view of so many.

But now, with Lars' heartbeat against him, and the music pulsing through him, he's perfectly content to let everyone watch. It's not the cliché thought of feeling like you and you're partner are the only two people in the world, he knows everyone is staring and he's fine with it, they should watch. Be witness to the happiest moment of his life thus far. Here stands Vash Zwingli, a burgeoning, hopeless romantic.

"I was never sure if I believed in soul mates. They were always such a beautiful idea in fiction, but people aren't really that lucky in real life. But today I think, maybe we are."  
  
Vash looks up from his space in the crook of Lars' neck with the most bewildered look on his face. "What are you saying ?"

"My vows." Lars says incredulous at how his husband is already interrupting him, only hours into their marriage.

A million comments run through Vash's head. What poem did he steal that from ? How long did it take him to come up with that ? Did someone help him ?

But what he says out loud is much more loving than the words in his head. "I do."

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought that 'Can't Help Falling In Love' would make the best first dance song, and this happened


End file.
